After Pillow Talk
by Avis Howl
Summary: Elena wakes up after the 3x08 bedroom scene with Damon
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own it.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at TVD fiction, so be constructive and creative if you intend to review. This takes place after 3x08 cute pillow talk Elena and Damon share. This is one of the versions I have in mind.

Thanks for taking the time to read and enjoy your stay.

* * *

><p>Elena was facing the nightstand when she opened her eyes the next morning. She had slept remarkably well and after remembering the talk she had with Damon the previous night, a small smile crept up her pretty little face. She turned back time in her mind and listened to her own words again. She asked him if she could tell him the rest the next morning and now she wondered if he took that as a sign for staying the night with her.<p>

It was hard for her to deny any longer that she liked spending time with him. He was that concrete pillar that supported all of her weight when no one else was around, making her very thankful for that. And last but certainly not least, he was a significant constant in her life which made her walk tall and with her head held up high.

Something moved on the other side of the bed and Elena slowly, as if still deep in slumber, turned around and faced the empty bed, as always. Now she fully opened her eyes and pushed herself up on her elbows. She could have sworn she had felt someone shift and was quite certain it was Damon.

She scanned the room. Nothing. Had she actually imagine him, shifting beside her, just because deep down she felt safe and secure with him? She would never admit it but she was a little surprised that he didn't stay. She had kind of gotten used to him, just popping by with his snide, colourful remarks about everything and nothing in particular at the same time.

Getting up with every intention to pay a visit to her bathroom, she avoided her own reflection in the mirror because if felt like something guilty would be staring at her. She came back rather quickly for she needed fresh underwear and that meant she needed to open that drawer which Damon loved going through with much zeal. The memory made her smile again but she immediately grew serious. She was being childish, nothing more.

Alaric was in the kitchen, enjoying his coffee when she sauntered in with a cheerful 'good morning', poured herself a glass of orange juice and went about making some toast.

"You're in a very good mood today."

"Yes, the plan is in motion. It makes me happy. If everything goes according to plan, Stefan will be free of Klaus and his compulsion will wear off. I've been waiting for far too long for it to happen." Alaric sighed and put down the cup in his hands. He walked towards the door and was about to leave but then he stopped in his tracks.

"I really hope everything goes to plan. For your sake." With that being said, he left Elena alone. She finished her breakfast and went to the Grill after receiving a message from Caroline, inviting her to coffee.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting at the bar. She was turned away from the entrance, which made Elena impossible to see who she was with. Judging by the intensity with which Caroline was waving her arms about, it was probably Tyler.<p>

She was wrong though. It was Damon who was half laying on the counter by her side with bored expression on his devilishly handsome face.

"Hey guys." Caroline turned and smiled at her friend but then hopped down from the chair, excused herself and left after explaining that she needed to settle some things with Tyler. Elena stared at her retreating form for a few seconds and then turned her attention to Damon. He was now sitting with his usual 'I own the world' manner, smirking at her with his beautiful eyes.

"Why, good morning little miss sunshine." She completely ignored the charming undertone of his voice that always made her spine tickle and ordered.

"I thought you stayed. I was surprised not to find you occupying my bed this morning." She tried saying it without any emotion whatsoever and she succeeded.

"Oh, did you miss me? Don't answer... I know you did." He mockingly pouted and took a sip of his whiskey. He put his hand in the air as to shut her reply and continued, with his playful tone.

"Believe me, my ears can only take so much screaming in the morning. And once was enough for me, thank you very much." He did the eye thing and her eyes flew to his mouth for the smallest of moments before she pulled herself together again.

"You scared me back then. How was I supposed to know you'd make yourself comfortable while I was still sleeping. I'll let you know it was quite creepy. Who watches another person sleep!" She shook her head and twisted the cup in her hands for having nothing better to do.

"Honey, I'm a vampire remember. It is my birth right to be creepy." She swatted him on the arm, paid and was about to leave when he grabbed her elbow.

"What is it?" She turned and gave him an annoyed look. He grabbed her jacket and pushed her through the door, talking to her hair while doing so.

"I going to give you a ride to school." She blinked a few times and then wiggled out of his grasp.

"No, you're not. I have my car right there and..."

"Come on. All of the other dudes will see how an older guy just dropped you off at school. That's like, totally cool!" He pushed her a bit stronger and she mewled something about him being and idiot.

"What was that?" He opened the car for her and she entered, reluctantly. When she was seated, she crossed her arms over her chest, looking put off and sour.

"Was that really necessary? You can't just go pushing me around as you like it." He started the engine and they drove off. It took a few minutes for him to say anything.

"You said last night that you'll tell me the rest of the stuff with Rebekah today so, fire away." She nearly forgot about that. Damon did have a tendency to have that kind of effect on her. She'll just have to shun away those feelings in the future.

"Well, we're nearly here and I'd hate to be late for school, so we'll need to discuss it later in the day. Thanks for forcing me to take a ride from you and leaving my car in the middle of a street in the process. You rock!" She mockingly tried to mimic his smirk, failed and then slammed the doors shut.

"I'll come pick you up when you're done." He yelled after her through opened window. She waved her arm in a dismissive manner.

"No! Go have brotherly bonding or whatever it was that you did yesterday." He laughed and then noticed a group of ten people or so, passing his car.

"Thank you for the most amazing night of my life, Miss. Gilbert!" People turned to see who yelled that and started whispering among each other. Elena glared at Damon in all of his wretched glory.

After he got enough attention and deathly stares from Elena, he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own it.

**A/N:** So, I must warn you. Every chapter I'll upload under this title is a one shot and is to be read as a entirety. I already mentioned that I have a few different scenes in my head as to how Elena and Damon will be after that pillow talk. And I find it to be a waste of time for me to try and come up with different titles for scenes that are practically identical (or not so much ;)).

This is the second one. I still have two others left but I doubt I'll publish them. It's up to you guys anyway. So, thanks for stopping by. Read, review and enjoy your stay :).

* * *

><p>"So, I was just trying to decide between going through all of your sexy lingerie drawers and spreading out toothpaste all over your face, when you rolled over, grabbed me by the waist and held on to me for dear life. I mean I am a sex symbol here in Mystic Falls, not some teddy bear you desperately hug when you have nightmares. This will look so bad in my resume!" Elena tried to process the small monologue as fast as she could whilst still a little sleepy and tired. She didn't bother with opening her eyes so she just mumbled the reply.<p>

"You've already gone through all the possible drawers in this room. I honestly do not care what you do around here anymore." Damon laughed at that. His deep masculine chuckling vibrated through his chest and made Elena realize that she was indeed hugging his torso quite closely to herself. She scooted away but not as enthusiastically as she had done it the previous time.

"I am serious you know. And all of that drool on my shirt doesn't flatter my sexual appeal either." He looked all over himself, made a phony desperate sigh and grimaced at inexistent saliva. Elena was defiantly staring at him and wondered if he actually slept all dressed up.

"For the last time, I do not drool! Besides, it would suit you right if I would drool all over you. How do you stand sleeping in the same clothes which you wore the previous day?" Immediately she knew that her question/statement came out in a wrong way. She could practically imagine the levers and hinges in his cheeks start moving to plaster another one of his insufferable self loving smiles onto his face.

"You really crave to see me naked again, don't you?" She didn't want to dive into another pointless conversation with him, boosting his already enormous ego, by trying to deny the obscenities he threw at her. So instead of arguing his nonsensical point, she got up and walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

When she got back, he was still laying on her bed, inspecting her old Teddy. He only looked up when she opened the window to let in some fresh air.

"Look at me. Waking up to my brother's girlfriend with a stuffed animal makes me look like some guardian angel. I am in desperate need of a naughty girlfriend that won't try to turn me into some sort of a couch potato." He put away the teddy bear and got up, still thinking out loud. Elena simply rolled her eyes.

"Yes, in desperate need. Let's see who is at my disposal. Well, we have Bonnie, but I never really got along with her. Caroline would have been a great choice, since she is having troubles with Tyler but I've been there and trust me, I most certainly do not want to go back to bloodshot eyes and sore ears! There's you of course, but no one wants a girl that acts like one of Jane Austen's heroines, waiting for her knight in shining armour to come back to her. So this totally rules you out. I guess I'm left with Rebekah. I am quite sure those few centuries of age difference won't matter anymore after she gets a taste of my totally awesome attributes." He finished with a haughty wave of his arm as if he was trying to enhance his awesomeness.

He got that funny hop to his walk as he neared her and the door that led out of her room.

"As I was saying, I'm going to go get myself a nice little piece of ass while you finish your obligations and commitments, or whatever it is that you call them, for the day. I'll be seeing you in the afternoon." Elena grabbed his elbow as he was trying to walk through the door and stopped him.

"You can't date Rebekah! I am quite sure Klaus won't be very fond of it. God knows what he might do to you." She reasoned but didn't let go of his arm. He gave her a look of false gratitude, put his free hand over the one that was holding his other arm and squeezed lovingly.

"You care. That's so sweet it quickens my non existing heartbeat." She pulled her hand away, slightly offended by his mockery and pushed him out of her personal space. He wiggled his brows at the action.

"And darling, God will have very little to do with anything if Klaus decides to have a go at me." He again tried to march out of her room and she once more stopped him.

"What now?"

"You can't go out that way. Alaric still isn't very fond of you, can't imagine why, and besides he might get the wrong idea about all of this." Damon turned around with a lot of drama to add to his attitude and walked up to the window.

"Talk about people getting the wrong ideas." He pointed at the window with his hand and then leaned through it and yelled: "Hi, Jeremy!" Elena jumped at that and dragged him away from the shelf, looked outside herself and saw that the dark vampire was just pulling her leg. She punched his shoulder and this time she had hit him well. She guessed the trainings paid off in the end.

"So, do I stay or do I leave? I'm a bit confused." He started nearing her neck while staring at her lips with his eyes. Elena didn't go for it this time so she punched him again.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He actually managed to sound offended before he smirked at her and jumped out of the window. She checked if he left already but instead saw him standing under the window, doing as much as he possibly could to get noticed. She fake sneezed to get his attention and mouthed an angry 'GO'.

In a matter of seconds, he and his handsome vampire self were gone with super speed.

* * *

><p><strong>p.s.: <strong>I was wondering if any of you has any suggestions on songs that simply scream Damon Salvatore. I managed to find Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic, Enjoy The Silence by Anberlin and Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days. Yes, I realize two of them were in the TVD. Don't get me wrong, the last one does not remind me of him, because I would think him a porn star or anything like it. I just think that the beat and the energy of the song go well with his character. So, I'd be very happy if any of you could make any suggestions if not, I'll be happy all the same xD.

Again, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own it (except the plot).

**A/N:** I was pleasantly surprised by your positive feedback. It's a huge ego booster (I can write Damon, yey ;)). Thank you so much. Of course a very special thank you goes to **saeko** and **Andrea** for music propositions to fill up my Damon playlist on my iPod. I loved every single song you suggested. I am still collecting them though, so feel free to suggest any new one you might come across.

About the third try of my After Pillow Talk. I'd say this one is the least likely to happen, because I'm a terrible pessimist and I have this really bad hunch that Julie and Kevin are simply toying with us when it comes to Delena. And I hate disappointments. So I'm going to stay a pessimist and you can tell me what you think about this one. It's less humorous and more emotional and gentle.

As always: read, let me know what you think through your reviews and enjoy your stay!

* * *

><p>Damon watched Elena sleep nearly the whole night, fearing he might miss out on something crucial if he let himself fall asleep too. It was funny that the first time he met her, he thought her the spitting image of Katherine. He couldn't have been more wrong though.<p>

When he looked at her sleeping form now, he couldn't even find one simple similarity between the two of them. Not one.

She didn't shift much in her sleep so they were laying on the bed in nearly the same positions that they had when they had fallen asleep.

Elena suddenly took a deeper sigh and pulled the pillow closer to her face but otherwise stayed still. The action made a few strands of her dark brown hair fall over her right eye and cheek. He suppressed the urge to reach out and sweep them away with his own hand for the umpteenth time already. It was hard for him to physically stay away from her but was well aware of how she used to react when he'd force himself upon her. This brought up the memory of him being quite drunk, trying to kiss her forcefully. Her words echoed inside of his skull _'It's always going to be Stefan!'_.

Yes, his brother. The irony of his life. It was always Stefan when it came to his father. It was always Stefan when it came to Katherine. It was always Stefan when it came to Elena. And now, after Damon has saved so many lives, came up with so many plans that actually worked, had sacrificed himself on numerous occasions for people he didn't really care much about, even found his humanity and was capable of controlling his lust for blood. Even after all of that and the fact that Stefan was a bad ass douche now, everyone still thought him the lowest of them. It was still Stefan for the win.

The Damon he once was, wouldn't have stuck around after all of that. He had gotten nothing in return for being nice or at least polite. He should simply go back to being a heartless bastard, who cared about nothing other than himself. He stopped blaming Stefan for all of his misfortunes. He was his brother after all and Damon never truly forgot the strong bond they shared among each other while they were still human. Katherine was the one, ruining it all. Damn that bitch to hell and back again.

Elena moved again and captured his attention. He knew why he still tried around them. He loved her. Blindly and recklessly, even if one day it does consume him. She had described it well last night. There was no point in denying it. He would have done just about anything for her.

This time he did reach for her hair. He entwined the fingers of his left hand through it and gently pushed it back, loving the softness and smoothness of its feel on his skin. His palm brushed against the creamy skin of her face and to his utter surprise, she leaned into his light touch. He knew she did it subconsciously and would have never done so were she awake. Stab by stab, he willingly took to his dead heart. Twist by twist his gut bared. All because he loved her so much.

His pale face, untouched by the passing years, forever handsome as it was when he was twenty-four years old, lit up a little. His long fingers let go of the texture of her perfect hair. The grey eyes followed the shape of her forehead and sauntered over her small nose that separated her beautiful dark brown eyes, still covered by eyelids that ended in long eyelashes. He continued to observe her flawless face as his gaze landed on her soft lips. They looked so soft to him. So inviting. Like they were calling, tempting him to try and get a taste of them while she slept away. There was only an inch or two distance left between them. She'd never know if he only lightly touched her lips with his own. Never.

He leaned in and almost reached his goal when his consciousness took a hold onto is body and pulled him back away from her. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't take advantage of her. Not anymore.

Instead of kissing her, he then once more reached out to her cheek with his hand, caressing it with his thumb. He didn't mean to wake her up, just enjoy her closeness for a little while longer and then he would leave before she opens her eyes.

But Elena felt his touch and she began to come back to reality again. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and found Damon's face just as close as it was the previous night before she drifted to sleep. His thumb was gently caressing her cheek and she didn't feel the need to turn away. Her heartbeat sped up a little when she noticed the sad yet loving look in his eyes. The fuzzy warmness that started to spread from her heart reached every inch of her body and she suddenly got a feeling of perfection settle inside of her soul. It didn't last though. Guilt and insecurity replaced it and she averted her gaze away and then back to his face. He didn't drop his hand but slid it lower, to cover her neck with his thumb now resting on her chin.

"We should stop with this. It's a very bad idea." Her voice was hoarse for not being used in hours and Damon's small smile disappeared from his lips.

"We're not doing anything." He knew himself what a big fat lie that was but he needed to hear it from her lips. He needed some sort of confirmation that she knew what was going on and that she felt it too. Quite strongly.

"Stop that Damon. This, whatever is evolving between us, is wrong." She wanted to slip away from his intimate touch but couldn't make herself move.

"Evolving. What kind of a word is that?" Damon tried to humour situation but Elena didn't buy it this time. It pained him, staying away. It pained her because she wanted it yet the guilt was stronger.

"Don't conceal yourself behind humour. For once don't hide and show what you feel." He detracted his hand away from the warmth that the skin on her neck had created and licked his lips before turning to lay on his back.

"I don't feel, Elena." His answer flared anger inside of her and she pushed at his side with frustration evident on her face.

"Yes you do! You know what, I'm done trying to convince you to stop putting on this 'heartless bastard' charade. I have had it with it. And I have heard it all. I can't even talk properly to you because you always turn everything to humour." She contorted her face in sadness and anger and then she tried to get up but was stopped by his words.

"What do you want me to do? To back away? To hear you reject me one more time? Maybe I should go with Mikael when he finishes off Klaus. Or leave this place on my own. Because I, I have had it with all of you constantly rejecting me, blaming me for everything and hating me. Believe me when I say that my old lifestyle was far less disappointing and much more satisfying than this one."

He practically jumped off of her bed after that. The look he gave her could shake the foundations of the world with its intensity. She sat up on the bed too, trying to say something meaningful, something true but nothing came out of her mouth. Her throat was dry.

She tried to speak again in a few moments but he beat her to it.

"Don't bother Elena, I'll just be seeing you later."

* * *

><p><strong>The Damon Playlist you helped to create:<strong>

**1.** Say (All I Need) **by** OneRepublic

**2.** Porn Star Dancing **by** My Darkest Days

**3.** Enjoy the Silence **by** Anberlin

**4.** E.T. **by** Katy Perry ft. Kanye West (suggested by saeko)

**5.** Attack **by** 30 Seconds to Mars (suggested by Andrea)

**6.** Eat You Alive **by** Limp Bizkit (suggested by Andrea)

**7.** Behind Blue Eyes **by** Limp Bizkit (suggested by Andrea)

**8.** Think Twice **by** Eve 6 (suggested by Andrea)

**9.** Heartache Every Moment **by** H.I.M.

**10.** And Love Said No **by** H.I.M.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own it.

**A/N:** The fourth and last of my ideas for the After Pillow Talk scenes collection. This was actually the first one that I wrote and I wasn't about to publish it, but I figured, what the heck, people liked the previous ones, no harm done if I publish this one too. It's a short one, nothing special just small banter among our favourite characters of the show.

A huge thanks for reviews and of course song suggestions. It totally made my day brighter. Not only do I not have any classes today but it's also Thursday which means that the people in America get the new episode of TVD at 8 in the evening which is like 4 in the morning for me. I get up at seven and I can watch the series on the internet. Gosh I'm so excited like I was some teenage girl that's in love xD.

Now I'm gonna shut my trap and let you read, review and hope that you enjoy it.

You rock!

* * *

><p>Staring out of the window of the classroom, Elena missed out on the entire teacher's explanation. The sixth period has been nearing its end and she still couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation why Damon didn't stay. It was downright a shock to her when she didn't see his laying form beside her own after opening her eyes this morning. And no Damon in her bed meant no witty remarks about her sleep talking, no going through her underwear drawer while she would attempt to hide the most embarrassing pieces and he would then widen that huge grin on his face into a genuine smile. There was even no one to hug dear old Teddy, while babbling away about totally insignificant things that occasionally plagued his genius mind.<p>

And this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach was definitely having nothing to do with the fact that he hasn't called yet. Or send her one of his signature snotty messages. He was probably just busy with the plan and stuff. But what could that other stuff be? He lived with his younger brother whose emotions have been temporarily shut down and an ancient girl with troubled past. Actually an ancient, very pretty girl with troubled past.

One of her classmates coughed and she woke up from her daydreaming session. She didn't care where he was. Probably laying on some couch, drinking and talking to... someone!

The bell finally went off and the halls of the school started filling up with various students, some rushing to the next period and some going to have an early lunch. Elena was one of the latter. She put her books in the locker and took out her hat. She slammed the small metal doors shut and jumped out of surprise.

There, leaning on a wall right beside her own locker, was one Damon Salvatore, sporting a satisfied grin and wiggling his eyebrows at her reaction.

"Hi there." His playfulness made Elena roll her eyes but she couldn't hide her own smile either. She lightly swatted him on the arm as if still trying to punish him, for scaring her like he did.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you finish high school some 150 years ago." He put his right hand over where his heart should be beating and looked hurt. Then he laughed and Elena just walked past him. Hearing his laughter after a whole day of wondering about him; even if she would never admit it, was like some sort of an early Christmas present. He caught the rhythm of her walk and mimicked her small pout.

"Let's go get us a lunch." He said, did a small moonwalk and held the door to the school cafeteria open for her. She snorted but that previous smile still kept tugging at the sides of her mouth.

"Who said I want to go anywhere with you?" He stopped in the middle of his little dance show and crossed his arms over his masculine chest. He half closed his eyes, leaned close to her face and puffed right into her ear: "Like you would have wanted it any other way."

The expression on Elena's face made him smirk and dance a little more.

They sat down in the cafeteria that started filling up with people that actually went to this school, as Elena so boldly put it out to Damon. She grabbed her tray and was about to dive into her meal when one of the girls slipped near where they were seated and the folders that she was carrying under her own tray flew all around the place.

Elena, who vaguely knew the girl, immediately went to help her collect her fallen things. While she was kneeling on the floor, Damon watched the pair with slightly bored expression as if he was monitoring the news. They were done shortly afterwards and Elena resumed eating her lunch but not before she gave the vampire a nasty glare.

"What? If I wanted to offer my services to every single individual that passes me, I'd befriend Mother Theresa." He didn't really expect an answer so he took one of Elena's pickles and sunk his teeth into the green flesh of the innocent vegetable.

"You could have helped us." She murmured and then caught a glimpse of several girls, eyeing Damon with interest. Her lunch suddenly seemed too much for her stomach to bare, even though she had nothing to eat since the early morning. Damon, the natural flirt, waved to one of them and she came over.

"Hello, gorgeous. What's your name?" The way he did his eye thing to the blonde girl made even Elena swoon for a few passing seconds. The bint was totally in shock. She blushed violently, tucked one of the lose curls behind her ear and shyly said: "Tabitha."

"Mmm, Tabitha. I love the way it rolls off of my tongue. I'm Damon." She giggled, Elena squeezed the plastic cup in her hand and Damon grabbed the girl by her hips and put her down to sit on his knees.

"Well, Tabitha. Do you know Elena here?" The girl nodded, but turned her attention solely to the dark haired man she was currently sitting on. Apparently Elena wasn't the crux of her interest. He, enjoying the attention, whispered something to her ear and she giggled again. Then she took a pen out of nowhere and wrote her number on Damon's hand. After that, she jumped off of him and jogged back to the table she was previously occupying with the rest of her friends.

Damon deeply inhaled and relaxed his shoulders: "I love teenage girls."

"Do you really have to do that?" Elena was annoyed to no end and it amused him a lot. A few months ago she would only roll her eyes at his flirting methods, now it pissed her off. Oh, he wondered.

"Come on Elena. I've just lost my fake girlfriend, thanks to your mental boyfriend, and I really deserve to have some fun. Cut me some slack, will you! I mean, you of all people should know how I'm feeling." At first he stared seriously at her face and then bursted into laughter in a 'you'd been punked' style.

"First of all, Stefan isn't my boyfriend and second, I thought you didn't feel anything!" She threw the napkin on the tray and got up. He followed, still musing about the situation.

"Don't you think Stefan would be hurt by your small declaration or should I call it an outburst?" It was not like he had a point or anything. She just really did not need to be there when he shamelessly flirted and collected pieces of various underwear.

"Last time I checked, Stefan didn't give two blades of grass for anything anymore. And obviously he transferred the same spirit to you too. You know, while you two were having brotherly bonding time yesterday." He could not believe his own ears and boy did he have a good hearing. Elena was jealous? No way!

* * *

><p><strong>The Damon Playlist you helped to create:<strong>

1. Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic (suggested by TVD Series)

2. Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days (suggested by 9diva7's video on youtube)

3. Enjoy the Silence by Anberlin (suggested by TVD Series)

4. E.T. by Katy Perry ft. Kanye West (suggested by saeko)

5. Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars (suggested by Andrea)

6. Eat You Alive by Limp Bizkit (suggested by Andrea)

7. Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit (suggested by Andrea)

8. Think Twice by Eve 6 (suggested by Andrea)

9. Heartache Every Moment by H.I.M. (suggested by myself)

10. And Love Said No by H.I.M. (suggested by myself)

11. Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO (suggested by VampireDiaries5398)

12. This Night by Black lab (suggested by ItWasYouAlwaysYou and Angel of the oblivious)

13. Lost In Paradise by Evanescence (suggested by ItWasYouAlwaysYou)

14. Without You by Breaking Benjamin (suggested by ItWasYouAlwaysYou)

15. White Blank Page by Mumford And Sons (suggested by Taylor)

16. Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation (suggested by Elise Crimson)

17. All I Know by Within Temptation (suggested by Elise Crimson)

18. Stay by Black Stone Cherry (suggested by HeartBreakMystique)

19. Unspoken by Hurts (suggested by HeartBreakMystique)

20. Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse (suggested by HeartBreakMystique)

21. First Time by Lifehouse (suggested by HeartBreakMystique)

22. Saviour by Rise Against (suggested by HeartBreakMystique)

23. Crush by David Archuleta (suggested by HeartBreakMystique)

24. Shiver by Shawn Desman (suggested by HeartBreakMystique)

25. Without You by My Darkest Days (suggested by HeartBreakMystique)

26. This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars (suggested by HeartBreakMystique)

27. Lollipop by Framing Hanley (suggested by Andrea)

28. Hero by Chad Kroeger (suggested by Andrea)

29. Snow White Queen by Evanescence (suggested by Andrea)

30. Horror Of Our Love by Ludo (suggested by Andrea)

31. Dracula by Gorillaz (suggested by Andrea)

32. Paradise Lost by Hollywood Undead (suggested by Andrea)

33. My Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead (suggested by Andrea)

34. War by Jay Sean (suggested by Andrea)

35. Your Heart Is As Black As Night by Beth Hart & Joe Bonamassa (suggested by myself)

36. November Rain by Guns 'N' Roses (suggested by myself)

37. Owner Of A Lonely Heart by Yes (suggested by myself)

38. Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol (suggested by myself)

39. Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions (suggested by myself)

40. Love's A Loaded Gun by Alice Cooper (suggested by myself)


End file.
